


The haran damned basket

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Implied Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Force Ships It, Time Travel, mentioned Montross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: The reason why he had managed to survive the Kyr’tsad ambush had less to do with skills and a lot more to do with the pretty jetii who had turned his world on its head.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 543
Collections: JastObi





	The haran damned basket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars  
> This hasn't been betaed. If you see mistakes don't hesitate to tell me in the comments.

The first time the Mand’alor had met his jetii, his world had been shaken up, down and even sideways. His second had been a traitor, he had almost died, and the reason why he had managed to survive the  _ Kyr’tsad  _ ambush had less to do with skills and a lot more to do with the pretty jetii who had turned his world on its head. 

* * *

Everything had gone to  _ osik  _ in a  _ haran  _ damned basket in the time it took Jaster to blink. It was supposed to be an easy mission, go in, find the kidnapped kordans citizens and go home after getting paid. The _ dar’manda Kyr’tsad  _ was not supposed to be there, the kordans citizens were not supposed to have been secretly trained by the  _ hut’uun dar’manda _ , and this whole clusterfuck was certainly not supposed to happen either. But it had happened and when Jaster was expecting to join the Manda,  _ he  _ had arrived in a deafening boom and with an impressive lightshow which had made coloured spots dance in front of his eyes, Obi-Wan, his pretty jetii, with his ginger hair and blue-green eyes, and his  _ jetii’kade _ , one blue and one green. It took less than 5 minutes for the red haired man to tear through the Death Watch like a tissue. Even Vizsla himself had barely held on for 45 seconds before being beheaded, the Darksaber not enough to compensate the years of training the jetii had with a kad. 

This had been surprising, but the mindblowing part came only a few minutes later. As the jetii was frowning at the Darksaber in one of his hands, Jaster had managed to get back on his feet and had, quite foolishly, ordered the jetii to identify himself. This was incredibly shortsighted and could have ended up in his death but the  _ jetii _ ’s only reaction was to raise an eyebrow, look him over from head to toe with a slightly derisive glance before biting his lips enticingly. 

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Blurted Jaster whose brain had apparently decided to go back to Manda’yaim alone. 

* * *

To this day, Jaster still couldn’t understand his luck and how he had managed to seduce his pretty jetii, but as he looked at the man sleeping in his arms, he decided that it was the best thing that had happened to him.


End file.
